Secret Love
by RexieCakes
Summary: Claudette and Margirl have been dating in secret for five months... But when their love is discovered will it ruin what they have?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here we go! Starting the first chapter of my new Alpha and Omega story. In this story the wolves aren't pups anymore they have gone through alpha school and are of the age where they should be starting to look for a mate to settle down with. (I just wanted to get that out of the way so you guys are aware of their ages in this story)**

 **So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Claudette and Magril walked along through the grassy fields together. The two had been dating in secret for five months. Out of fear of what their families would think... But also to try and spare Fleet's feelings. Even though he and Claudette had never dated, he still tried to gain her attention.

And Magril being his sister... Well part of her felt guilty for dating the girl that her own brother loved.

She just couldn't resist though... She wanted to be with Claudette for the rest of her life. But would the pack allow two females to be together? Would their families support them until the end?

"I love you," Claudette said, as they continued their walk.

"I love you too," Magril replied. She licked her girlfriend on the cheek and chuckled softly.

"Come on our families are out hunting so how about we head to howling rock for some day-time howling?" Claudette suggested.

"Sounds good to me! Race ya!" Magril laughed. The shy alpha took off running which shocked Claudette but only for a moment.

"You're on!" The other alpha responded.

The two raced to howling rock where they found a spot to howl alone and began to sing together in perfect harmony.

Once they finished within five minutes it was time for the two wolves to separate until the next morning.

"See ya tomorrow, Hun. Love you. Have a safe walk by to your pack," Claudette said.

"Thanks. I will. I love you too," Magril replied. The two wolves kissed for a minute before breaking apart and going their own ways.

"We have to tell them..." Claudette thought as she headed back to her families den. "B-But how?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy! review please?**

* * *

Claudette got home and saw Stinky and Runt talking and laughing over a piece of caribou. Kate saw her daughter enter the den and got up from her shared meal with Humphrey.

"Honey, where have u been? We got back ten minutes ago with dinner and you're usually here before we are," Kate said.

"Sorry, Mom... I was just a bit distracted," Claudette replied.

"It's quite alright. Here get some caribou," Kate responded. She nudged over a leg with lots of meat on it.

"Thanks," Claudette barked, before digging into her meal.

"So sis where were u anyway?" Stinky asked.

"I was hanging out with Magril," Claudette answered, as she continued to eat.

"You two seem close," Humphrey said.

"Well of course they're best friends!" Runt added in.

"Actually we're more than that..." Claudette mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Kate questioned, looking straight at her daughter. "What did you say?"

"Uh... Nothing why?" Claudette asked nervously.

"I just thought... I just though you mumbled something," Kate responded. She shrugged her shoulders and then continued to eat.

Claudette nearly had a heart attack. "Boy that was a close one..." Claudette thought. She then got back to eating her dinner.

* * *

Margril was currently having dinner with her father and Fleet. "So Dad... Sis... I have some news," Fleet said.

"Oh what's that son?" Nars asked

"I'm going to ask Claudette to be my mate. It'll be mating season soon enough," Fleet answered.

"Oh that's wonderful son!" Nars cheered. Margril felt herself get angry and spit up her caribou . "What-What's the matter?" Nars asked, turning to face his daughter.

"I-I just got a bad piece of caribou. Fleet, that's great news!" Margril managed to choke out. Inside she became anxious and sick. She wanted to scream at her brother. Tell him Claudette was with her, but she couldn't... She just couldn't do it...

"Thanks," Fleet replied. "I'm asking her in the morning,"

"Th-The morning? That means I've gotta leave the den early to warn Claudette," Margril thought to herself. "Oh god..."

* * *

Margril left as early as she could the next morning. She ran all the way to Claudette's pack where she headed to her girlfriend's den.

She found Claudette eating breakfast with her family. "Um... excuse me?" Margril asked shyly.

"Oh Magril! Come on in!" Kate greeted.

"Thanks," Magirl said, as she entered the den. "Claudette I need to talk to you outside. Have a minute?" Magril said.

"Of course! Be right back, you guys!" Claudette replied, as she nodded to her family who nodded and smiled back.

Magril led Claudette all the way to a field where they were alone and sighed before sitting down. "Fleet told me and my father last night that he... He is gonna ask you to be his mate today," Magril admitted.

"WHAT!?" Claudette screamed.

"Look Claudette... I'm upset too. I love you... I think it's time we came forward... If asks and you decline he'll ask why," Margril pointed out.

"I'll just tell him I don't like him that way..." Claudette mumbled.

"He never gives up though! When we were pups and in Alpha school! He always tried to get you to date him!" Magril barked.

"You really wanna come forward?" Claudette asked.

"Yes more than anything," Magril replied.

"T-Then we will. We'll have both of our families meet us here tonight and we'll tell them," Claudette said.

"Sounds good," Magril responded.

Then the two shared a quick kiss on the lips... But little did they know that a certain wolf was watching them...


End file.
